


Sweet Revenge

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Gay Sex, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus/Alec - Freeform, Malec, Malec Sex, Malex, Sex, alexander lightwood, head of the NY institute, lorenzo’s house, love making, magnus bane - Freeform, warlock party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Alec and Magnus snoop around Lorenzo’s Home during the Warlock party and Alec leads Magnus astray...





	Sweet Revenge

“That is the ugliest vase I have ever seen.” Alec said as he and Magnus crept around the upstairs of Lorenzo’s Home.

Magnus approached “Hmm Yes... a sixteen century Ming if I’m not mistaken.”

“...and you rarely are.” Alec said in a flirty tone.

“I rarely am.” Magnus agreed and he grabbed hold of Alec’s sleeve with his ringed fingers.

Alec looked at him curiously trying to figure out the vibe.

Magnus slid his hand up Alec’s arm with darkening eyes. Alec was so sexy, he always made him so hot.

“Come with me.” Alec said with a smirk and he took Magnus’ hand.

“Where are you taking me, Alexander?” Magnus said in a flirty tone 

Alec pulled him into the largest bedroom, flipping the light on as they went.   
“This has got to be his room.” Alec said motioning to the grand four poster bed with draw curtains. 

Magnus had to agree “I’d wager and pray tell me why we in this overly tacky boudoir?”

“Because if we’re having to stay in the company of this grade A-asshole then it’s only fair we have a little fun at his expense...”

Alec pulled at his cravat and Magnus smirked. “Alexander, you shouldn’t talk about your new colleague and High Warlock like that.”

“Not my High Warlock.” Alec said seriously before he crashed his lips against his boyfriend’s.

Magnus let out a tiny whimper. He found Alec’s new daring side made him extremely happy in the crotch department, he concentrated on Alec’s tongue sliding against his as his cock grew steadily happier. 

“God you’re so sexy.” Magnus panted as Alec nipped down his throat, he caught the scent of his own sandlewood shampoo off Alec

“Mmm...” Alec moaned as his hand found its way to cup Magnus’ hardness through his pants “come here.”   
They began kissing again, it was growing desperate 

“Am I actually going to fuck you on Lorenzo Rey’s bed?” Magnus asked as Alec began stripping him of his silver jacket. 

“Unless you’d rather not?” Alec said as he started on Magnus’ shirt buttons... he slowed down giving Magnus an out.

“Try and stop me.” Magnus panted “you do know any Warlock could just walk in here at any time?”

“Then you better hurry up and fuck me.” Alec said against his lips 

Magnus banished their clothes to the floor and pushed Alec back into the rich Egyptian sheets.

“I wanna ride you.” Alec said as Magnus began prepping him for their loving

It took Magnus all his strength not to cum there and then.  
His dear Alexander, he really had corrupted the beautiful reserved Shadowhunter who had walked into his life those months ago and reminded him he was able to live and not just merely exist. He’d corrupted him in the best way.

Eventually Magnus found himself thrown back into the vast pile of scatter cushions and Alec was on his knees rising and falling on his cock. 

“Fuck Alexander... you have no idea what you do to me...” Magnus cried as Alec slid right to his tip and then dropped back to the base as quickly.

“Trust me I can feel it. Every fucking glorious inch.” Alec panted as he rode.  
He held onto Magnus’ head, his fingers threaded through the bottom of Magnus mowhawk.   
Magnus clung to Alec’s slender hips and helped lift him up and down.

“AH!” Alec groaned as Magnus began to lose control of his own thrusting “Yes... that feels so good. You always make me feel so good.”

Magnus kissed at Alec’s bare shoulder top. His Shadowhunter really had no idea how good he made Magnus feel. Magnus truly believed Alec was made by the angels to ride. His inexperience seemed obscene to Magnus because boy could this young Shadowhunter fuck. Magnus couldn’t believe that he’d ever want anything or anyone else again. Alec enveloped him heart and soul and he simply couldn’t get enough of him. 

“I’m gonna cum.” Alec announced a while later “you’re making me cum Magnus... fuck...”

Magnus felt the hot spurt of Alec hit his chest and he couldn’t hold his orgasm in a second longer.

“Yes... yes Alexander...” he emptied himself into Alec as Alec continued to coat his chest.

They showed their hips as they both became engrossed in bliss.  
Alec squeezing the last of his orgasm from his dick with his fist.

“You’re incredible.” Magnus said honestly and he cupped Alec’s face.

“You are.” Alec echoed.

Alec pulled off him and then lay flat on his stomach beside him. 

“I love you.” 

Magnus’ heart squeezed painfully as he moved onto his side to look Alec in the eye   
“I love you too.”

Alec looked pleased.

“We really made a mess of these sheets.” Alec noted as they looked at the dark liquid stains beneath them, the sheets screwed up and wrinkled beneath them.

“I should probably clean this up.” Magus said “it’s the right thing to do.” 

Alec said nothing

“... but I’m feeling really petty and I won’t.” Magnus said with a smirk and Alec laughed.

“Really?”

Magnus waved a dismissive hand. “It’ll take him half a second to do it himself plus he won’t know who it was. It will drive him mad.”

“We better get dressed quickly and get back to the party.” Alec said rolling to his feet and reaching for his underwear.

“Leave those.” Magnus said with a grin “on second thought don’t. He’d probably keep them under his pillow.”

No one got to enjoy Alec’s gorgeous scent but him. With a laugh from Alec they both hurried to dress and return to the party.


End file.
